Mobile computing devices such as smart phones have increased in functionality and capabilities. As providers have added more features to the mobile devices, the ability to navigate and access all of those features has become cumbersome. Often it is not possible to navigate the complicated layouts of the screens without detailed study of the menus and two hands, one holding the device and the other interacting with all the various small menus and icons. In addition often lost in the clutter is important information that the user should be aware of such as approaching monthly minute limits or the existence of an overdue bill. What is desired is an easy way for users to navigate the varied features and to be notified of the important information that needs their attention.